Adventures In Communications
by PiperG
Summary: Response to a challenge on the GSRForeverLove wiki. Written by first time cowriters PiperG and ilovegsr. No beta. Smut warning!


"Adventures In Communications"

Disclaimer- We don't own CSI,Grissom (we'd like to!),Sara, or anything good. Don't sue us!

No beta, so if we've messed up, it's all our fault!

This is a response to a challenge issued on the GSR Forever Love Wiki

Write a GSR reunion fic.  
No word limit, but PLEASE do NOT make it 100 Chapters!  
Fluff, smut and slight drama are alowed. NO ANGST!  
You can include ANY of our CSI characters, but NO ANGST!  
Must include the scene at Grissom's where he is sick and Cath comes to snoop, but Sara isn't home-YET!  
After you post it to , put the link on the fan fiction page here! You do need to say in your A/N or disclaimer that it's an answer to a challenge on this wiki!  
Can be rated G to NC- 17 ( YOU KNOW I LOVE SMUT!)  
Write ON!  
PiperGrisssom

Grissom read the poem again, but this time, it was for Catherine and Nick. As he read the words, his mind went to where his heart was...in San Fransisco with Sara.

I can't help now but wonder what your brown eyes were concealing.

They just showed me reflections of all that I was feeling.

Our bodies close together like my ride hand in my glove.

Hearts pounding with excitement, and, dare I say it, love.

I know I'll never own you it's your nature to run free.

I pray the Lord above that one day you'll come back to me.

Then, we'll ride off in glory until our time is done

And, I will be your hero, your cowboy in the sun.

He went home and dialed her number and waited for her answer.

"Hi honey." She answered softly.

"Hi. I was thinking about you tonight." He told her.

"Oh, really. What were you thinking?" she asked him.

"I was reading a poem that our victim wrote about his bull and I thought of you." he explained.

"That's very flattering, babe. Thanks."Sara said.

"Let me read it to you, honey." And he read the poem to her, they layed there for a while and listened to each other breathe, Sara sent him a kiss over the phone and they hung up for the night.

--

A few weeks later, Grissom layed on the sofa he and Sara picked out when the found the apartment, and coughed and sneezed.

"I am dying" he thought to himself.

The phone rang. He coughed instead of saying "Hello" and Sara said, "Honey, are you ok?"

" I have walking peumonia. I am sure I'm dying." he answered her.

"I'll be there soon." Sara said.

"No you won't. If you were ready, you would have been home by now. I'm taking my perscriptions and not working. I'll be fine. I want you to come home when you are ready." He told her.

They talked for a while and then Sara told him to go to sleep, so he did as he was told.

--

The next day Grissom got up to make himself his mom's secret recipe chicken soup when the phone rang. It was Ecklie to tell him that the DA is requesting him to conduct an investigation and that even though he was sick, he had no choice. Later, Brass called to tell Grissom that Catherine was on her way over to his place to fill him in on the case and that he needed to be ready to go to the courthouse in an hour.

Grissom se the soup on simmer and went to take a shower. Just as he got out the doorbell rang. "Shit, she got here fast." he thought to himself. He put on his robe and went to get the door.

Coughing, he opened the door, let Catherine in and said, "I've got to get dressed and get to the courthouse. Fill me in." He went scuffling to the bedroom as Catherine started filling him in. As she was talking, Catherine just could not stop herself from snooping around as this was the first time she had been to Grissom's new apartment.

As she was looking in the closet, she noticed a jacket that would definitly not be Grissom's. It shocked her a bit and she didn't realize she had stopped talking. Grissom hollared from the bedroom, "Catherine, are you still talking? I can't hear you."

Catherine snapped out of her startled spell and began talking again, this time speaking louder. She was still looking around, trying to get as much information as she could in what little time she knew she had.

She made her way into the kitchen and stopped to smell the soup. Out of the corner of her eye she caought a glimpse of a picture on the refrigerator.Catherine picked up the picture and saw a younger Gil and Sara standing together in front of the Golden Gate Bridge.

Grissom came out of the bedroom and said, "Catherine, when you are done investigating, would you take Hank out for a pee?"

"So, how long have you and Sara been together?" asked Catherine. Grissom just looked at her, picked up his keys, and headed for the door."I gotta go."

Catherine then added, "And to think all this time I thought you were a lonely workaholic." Grissom just chuckled as he went out the door.

--

A few days later Grissom took the leash off of Hank after their walk and sat down on the couch. He was exhausted from working the case and trying to get over the flu. All he wanted to do was go to bed and get some sleep. But then, the phone rang. "Damnit!" The last think he wanted to do was answer it but new he didn't have a

choice. When he picked it up and saw who it was from he couldn't help but smile one of the biggest smiles he had done in quite awhile.

"Hi"

"Hey Bugman. How are you doing?"

Grissom chuckled.

"Better now, how have you been?", he asked her.

"I miss you terribly." Sara said in a seductive voice.

"Oh really," Grissom said smiling, "I miss you too."

"I was trying to take a nap after a long morning with my mother but I kept having images of you." she said with a chuckle.

"So you are telling me I am a distraction to you?" Grissom said with a smirk.

"Yes you are, but I am not complaining. Gil, I just really needed to hear your voice."

"Sara, are you ok? Grissom was starting to get concerned.

Sara started to chuckle as she heard the concern in his voice. "No Gil, I am not ok." she said smiling. "What are you doing right now?"

Grissom could hear the smile in her voice and relaxed again. He could tell by the sound of her voice what Sara was leading to and he had to admit he wanted it too.

If they couldn't be together, this was the next best thing right now.

Sara wanted to get him to relax a bit as she knew he was a bit uncomfortable by the sound of his voice. They had done this before, on several occasions, but she knew

he always felt a little silly in the beginning.

There was a silence on both ends of the phone as they just layed their listening to the other breathing. Releshing in the fact that they were as close as they could be

right now and this was the all they could have at this point.

Sara broke the silence, "Gil, I love you! Do you know where my hand is right now?"

"I love you too and no, tell me", he asked swallowing hard.

"I am imagining your big, strong, hand is over mine guiding it down my neck and onto my breast. You are moving my hand rubbing and squeezing my nipples til they

are hard." She said in little more than a whisper.

Grissom already had his hand rubbing his very large erection thru his pants and didn't even realize he was doing it. He somehow always managed to get lost in Sara's

voice.

"Gil?"

"Yes, my love."

"Tell me what you are thinking." Sara wanted and needed to hear him say what she knew he would be doing to her if they were together.

"I am thinking of my mouth on you, sucking your breast, using my teeth lightly on your nipple, blowing my hot breath making them hard. Where is your hand now?" he

asked as he was now setting himself free from the confines of his pants rubbing himself harder as he went.

"I am moving down my stomach to put it where I need it."

"And where is that my dear?"

Sara didn't hesitate putting her hand between her legs and rubbing her wet heat, rubbing her nub as she went. "I am sliding my fingers in my center, Gil, I am so wet for

you."

"God Sara, I want to be with you so bad." he said moaning, stroking his length slowly, trying to savor the moment.

"I know Gil, close your eyes and feel my mouth over your cock. My tongue licking you and my hands rubbing your balls." she said in between breaths.

Grissom could tell by her breathing that she was getting close to the edge. Sara was sliding two fingers in and out of her center quickly while using her thumb to

rub her clit. "Gil, you feel so good."

"So do you." Grissom said as the sweat started to bead on his forehead. "Sara, honey, I can't hold off much longer." He was now pumping his hand harder and faster.

"Gil, I am so close."

"Let go Sara." he told her. That was all Sara needed to hear to send her spiralling into climax hollering, "Oh God, Gil."

Hearing Sara say his name with that holler was all he needed, stroked again, and shot his cum into the tissues that he had in his other hand. Thank goodness for

having tissues around when you are sick he thought to himself.

Getting up off the sofa, he walked into the bathroom and stripped his clothes off, and stepped intot the shower he had shared with Sara many times.

_"God, I miss her"_, the thought to himself as he finished his shower.

Crawling into his huge bed, he felt relaxed thanks to Sara. It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep.

--

Several days later, after a long shift, Grissom arrived home. He was tired, but he was also excited. They had a case that Sara would have loved. The victims had green blood. He couldn't wait to email Sara and tell her all about it.

After he fed Hank, he sat at his desk and started his email to Sara.

_**To:**_

_**Hi honey. I miss you. We had a case today that you would have loved...**_

His message was interupted by an instant message:

HotLegs- "Hi. What are you doing tonight?"

CowboyGil- "Thinking of you. I am sending you an email to tell you about this crazy case last night."

HotLegs- "I don't want to talk about a case, baby."

Grissom got hard right away. Shaking his head and grinning, he typed.

CowboyGil- "Well then, my sweet, what shall we talk about?"

HotLegs- "I want to talk about your dick"

And that is how Grissom and Sara spent the early mornings every day for over a week. Somehow, the distance made them grow closer. They talked on the phone more, emailed several times a day and then, there was the cyber sex.

One Sunday morning, things were a bit different. He turned on the computer, went to his INBOX and found that Sara had sent him an email with an attachment.

**Subject- "Just for you"**

**From - **

**To:**

**I took this photo about ten minutes ago. It's all for you when you want to come and get it, Gilbert.**

**I love you,**

**Sara**

**--**

Opening the attachment, his heart and his cock had a reaction...Sara, her hair longer than when she left, was sitting on a small bed, her legs parted, her left hand that shined with the wedding band on her finger was on her bare breast and she was grinning a very naughty grin at the camera.

**To:**__

**Honey, I will be there soon. **

**You look beautiful**

Grissom picked up his phone and attempted to get the first flight out to San Fransisco,but the flights had been cancelled due to an airline strike. Something had to be done. Grissom went to the bedroom, packed a bag and got in his car and drove.

"Brass" he said anwering the phone.

"Jim, please go to the house and take care of Hank. I'm going to Sara." Grissom said.

"Finally. Ok, I'll go over in an hour. Bring him home with me until you get back." Brass said.

"Fine, I don't know how long I'll be."

"Don't hurry back." Brass suggested laughing,

Grissom shut the phone and drove.

**--**

**When Grissom got to Sara's, it was all he could do to get the SUV in park and turned off. He grabbed his bag and nearly ran to her door. Before knocking, he took one deep breath to calm his nerves as it had been way to long. Just as he lifted his hand to knock, the door opened. **

**There she was, in all her beauty! They just stood there for a moment taking each other in, when Sara motioned with her head for him to go in. Grissom shut the door, put down his black bag, turned and took Sara in his arms. Their lips met instantly, tongues tasting each other, while Grissom backed Sara into the wall. Something primal and animalistic came over the both of them. Sara's hands reached for his neck while Grissom's were already on her beautiful ass. No words were spoken, only moans and sighs. Grissom was pressing himself against her and she was returning the thrusts. **

**Grissom moved his hands under her shirt and lifted it over her head and immediatly found her nipples, taunt and ready to be taken. His mouth seized her. Sara was trying to unbutton his shirt but it was so difficult with the fury that was their lust. She pulled and the buttons went flying. As if both were in a trance, neither one seemed to notice. Both of their hands seem to simultaneously get to the buttons on their jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping while Grissoms mouth went to the other nipple. Sara had her head back, moaning, as her hands found his hard, throbbing cock. She used one hand to pump while the other found his balls. **

**In an instant both had each others jeans and underwear down around their ankles and with involuntary kicks both stood naked and just stared at each other. As if insync they started again, breathing was heavy on both their parts. Grissom took his right hand and went to Sara's folds and moaned when she was almost dripping with her wetness. Sara's hands found his gorgeous neck and curls. **

**Grissom's mouth found her nipple again and while sucking her inserted two fingers into her folds. Sara's head drew back, hip thrusting uncontrollably all the while trying to stroke him and smearing the precum that was oozing rapidly. Grissom took his left hand to stop Sara as he wanted to be in his lovely wife when he came. Sara was getting so close but that is what Grissom wanted as he knew he wouldn't last long and hoped liked hell they could have this first climax together.**

**When he slipped his fingers out, Sara grabbed his dick again and guided it into her. Both moaned with desire and Grissom pushed his full length all the way in and Sara took it easily. Sara lifted one leg and wrapped it around Grissom as he leaned into her even harder. She then lifted the other leg to wrap around him as Grissom tried to keep them both up with the use of the wall. Pumping and grinding they could hardly breath with desire but that didn't stop their mouths from nearly swallowing each other. Tongues dueling, sweat dripping, moaning and grunting was nearly their undoing. **

**Grissom started to feel Sara tightening around him and for the first time since he got there, Sara spoke in a ragged breath, "God Gil, I am going to come!"**

**All Grissom could say was, " Please!" And she did screaming his name, "Fuck, Gil!" as soon as he heard the words coming out of her mouth, he came hard. "Saraaaaaaaa!" and as he said it Sara could feel him throbbing, feeling his warm cum coating her walls. They continued thrusting slowly enjoying the waves of aftershocks that continued. **

**Sara slowly put her legs on the floor and leaned herself up against the wall as Grissom leaned up against Sara. Breathing heavily, they looked each other in the eyes and at the same time quietly, lovingly, said, "I love you!" They both chuckled and met each others lips again, this time tenderly, with love in every movement and knew they would never spend another day apart.**

**--**

**Ilovegsr's authors notes**

**A/N-**I have NEVER written anything before. This was a blast and I couldn't have asked for a better cowriter and friend. Piper, YOU kept me going with this, thanks for everything!!

**PiperGrissom's authors notes**

**A/N- ilovegsr and I are insaine Grissom and Sara fans. We are sick of waiting for the GSR reunion and had to act! This is a response to a fan fic challenge I issued on my wiki, GSR Forever Love. I want to thank ilovegsr who is a great friend, and a fun cowriter. You can see the video that serves as the promo to this fic at /watch?v8HCZZ1aAIAA**

**Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review! **


End file.
